Indiana Jones and the Library Book
Indiana Jones and the Library Book is the fourth episode in the YouTube series Indiana Jones: The Next Generation. The episode is about an abandoned school with an artifact hidden inside it. Plot Mutt and Buck are in the Ravaged Office, packing up for April vacation. They give everyone their paychecks, and they go back to their apartment with King of Pizza. When they walk through the door, Avery and Marge are watching TV. Everyone settles in to eat pizza, drink soda, and watch TV, but a strange broadcast appears on the television after a news story about an abandoned school in Maine airs. The TV goes black, and a voice is heard on it. It is a message from the Soviet Mafia, saying that they have something to do with the abandoned school. It says that they are rifling through the school in search for something important, and if anyone interferes, bad things will happen. Mutt and Buck are annoyed, but they decide that they must stop the Russians before they reach their goal. The next morning, Mutt and Shorty are at the Market Street, waiting for Buck to show up with their semi truck. Two minutes later, Buck comes back with the truck fixed, and they all leave Cherry Hill for Rockport, Maine. Ten hours later, it is three in the afternoon, and the gang stops at a hiking trail in Rockport, with the school at the other end of the trail. They park the truck, and they proceed up the trail. Buck makes it clear what to do and what not to do in the abandoned school, and the gang breaks in through the cafeteria door. As they walk down the hallway to the wheelchair ramp, the gang passes a room full of Russians behind a locked door. Then, they are spotted by another Russian, who flees. They come upon another exit, and they see Russians digging in the woodchips outside by the playground. Unable to see the face of their leader, the gang proceeds down the hall, trying to deal with the horrible smell of the bathrooms. Then, they go up the ramp to the Spectrum, and they come across a mysterious book. When they enter the Spectrum, they finally get a view of the Premiers' faces. The leaders of the Russians' mission are Jozsef Abarca and Satipo Nieves. Mutt recognizes Jozsef's face, as he tangled with him in 1957. Mutt draws his gun and makes the attempt to shoot the Premiers. He fires his gun out the window five times, but all it did was make them notice the gang- and the book they found. The Russians are ordered to pursue the gang, and the gang makes a run for it. The gang dashes down the hall, but not before the Russians break into the school. They run down the hall, go through a classroom, jump out the window, and climb through another one. They run down the hall for about two minutes, but they are stopped by strange shadows- the size of preschoolers. After walking more into the light, they find out they are hairy, insane, naked children, whose brains have been screwed up due to mold. They try to escape the children, and in the process Russian 18 is killed by them. The gang proceeds down the hall but they are stopped after Shorty jams his leg into a printer. Mutt and Buck decide to carry Shorty, and they proceed down the hall, with more children and Russians on their tail. They are forced to go around the outside of the cafe and climb through the window of the music hall, where the Russians in the beginning were. As they try to climb through the window, Shorty is yanked by more children. They try to pull him out the window into the forest, but Mutt manages to save Shorty by shooting the children. They run down the hall, and they climb through a hole in the ceiling. Mutt, Buck and Shorty finally reach the playground, and they climb to the top. No one is in sight, but seconds later Russians are seen climbing out the windows of the school. Then, Jozsef and Satipo appear, and everyone gets into a fistfight. With a plan, Shorty disappears down the slide, with Jozsef following him, and Mutt, Buck and Satipo are still fighting. A minute later, screams are heard, and a truck crashes through the walls of the school. It was the gang's truck. After several Russians are killed by it, Jozsef and Satipo launch the helicopter with the bomb inside it. Mutt, Buck and Shorty try to stop it, but they are helpless. However, the helicopter explodes in midair, with the rotor spinning out of control. Jozsef and Satipo run from the rotor, but Satipo trips, and he is impaled and catapulted by it. The cause of the explosion was a police helicopter, and inside the helicopter is Avery, Kyle and a policeman. Mutt, Buck and Shorty are called to the parking lot, and they make a run for it, with an enraged Jozsef on their tail. They make it to the helicopter unscathed, but are becoming contaminated with mold poisoning, as their noses start to bleed. They make it to the helicopter with blood all over their faces, and Jozsef makes it out of the school, collapsing as he runs down the stairs. Light-headed from mold poisoning, he is attacked by more children as he tries to get up off the ground. They fire his gun at him, resulting in his death. The helicopter takes off, but Russians come out the exits of the school, firing their guns. Mutt throws the book into the air turbine on the roof, and it is shredded. As the Russians panic, they are attacked by the children. The movie ends with Mutt, Buck, Shorty, Avery, and Marge playing Monopoly in Buck's apartment. Question of the Day What foreign language do you take at school? Trivia In real life, East Rockport Elementary School was abandoned in 2008. The animator was in sixth grade when this school shut down. Henry Jones appearance There are two appearances in this episode. First, when Mutt, Buck and Shorty run into the restroom to search for Russians, as they are kicking stall doors open, you can see Henry through the window. Second, when Shorty runs into the woods, as he is approaching the truck, if you look very closely, you can see Henry in the passenger seat.